There is a vast array of feeders available for the residential and back yard birding enthusiast to feed birds and/or other animals. Some are designed to sit on a deck railing or the top of a post, but many are designed to be hung up so that birds may reach them and feed without being threatened from terrestrial predators (such as house cats, weasels, foxes, etc.). Additionally, by raising the bird feeder far from the ground, the attempt can be made to reduce access to the feeder by unwanted animals. Whether or not an animal is unwanted at a particular feeder varies widely between persons; regardless, it may be difficult to keep certain types of non-bird species away from feeders. For example, many people do not want to feed pests and are constantly waging a battle to keep them from feeding at what is supposed to be a bird feeder. Similarly, bird nesting boxes also benefit from being located high above the ground. Additionally, positioning feeders (hereinafter, the term “feeders” can be interpreted to also include nesting boxes and similar) near second-story (or higher) windows, decks, etc. can be doubly advantageous as it makes them safer for the birds to use and provides closer views for the people watching the birds.
There are many unique and novel devices that have been developed in attempts to keep pests from accessing bird feeders. Some are more successful than others. Regardless of their efficacy, many such devices are complex, ugly, expensive and difficult to use. Instead, what some try is to hang their feeders sufficiently far off the ground to keep pests from reaching them. However, such tactics can make accessing such bird feeders (to clean, refill, etc.), a very difficult and even dangerous job, especially when ladders are involved. Although placing bird feeders far off the ground minimizes access to said feeders from pests jumping upwards from the ground, it still leaves pests the option of climbing whatever tree, pole, or other object the bird feeder is suspended from and then climbing down the rope to reach the bird feeder from above.
What is needed is a device which can suspend bird feeders significant vertical distances from the ground, can protect the suspension rope so that pests can't climb down to the feeder via the rope, and provides the user a simple means of accessing the feeder for refilling, cleaning, etc. A co-pending patent application for a high lift feeder protector meets this need. However, lifting feeders to such heights can be a difficult job. Furthermore, safely lowering heavy feeders, nesting boxes, etc. can pose additional problems. Therefore, what is needed is a device that allows a user to quickly, easily, and safely raise feeders to high locations and also lower them in a controlled descent for servicing.